


banana pancakes wedding

by Giinny



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Courfeyrac, Fluff, I just had so many feelings, M/M, Modern Era, Pining Courfeyrac, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, also this is a translation of my fic in spanish, if you dont undertsand some references its bc this is based on a rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courfeyrac read his vows at his wedding with Combeferre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [banana pancakes wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288131) by [Giinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny). 



“I, Felix, promise to make of this union a new adventure as fun as the ones we have already lived. I promise to wake you every morning with my messy curls tickling your shoulder. I promise to make you banana pancakes whenever I am capable of getting up before you do. I promise to hug you when you are cooking, distracting you to the point where we can get close to burn the house. I promise to sing very loudly in the shower and occupy the bathroom to set up my curls in just the perfect way before a date. I promise to make you tons of playlists for our road trips, and I won't let you fall asleep at the wheel again. I promise to be angry at you and solve whatever we are fighting for. I promise I will force you to dance, even if you sometimes step on my feet and I end up with feet pain. I promise that one day I will learn how to ice-skate. I promise I will clean the glitter that enters the house every 28th of June. I promise to whisper you in Spanish the most dirty and corny things I can think of. I promise help you, respect you, listen to you and love you like I have always do and I always will. _Te quiero_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all understand this tiny piece of sweet sweet courferre. I translated it very quickly and without a beta, so I don't know if there are mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you see anything out of place!
> 
> * Te quiero: "I love you" in Spanish


End file.
